


Good bye

by Specspec



Category: Megido72
Genre: Character Study, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec
Summary: In where focalor always find himself staring at forneus and Solomon knew about this but focalor get mad when people point at it.
Relationships: Focalor/Forneus
Kudos: 1





	Good bye

In a sense, focalor had always taken into him to make a tab to look over all of 72 megidos in their army. Their numbers are huge and large. They are all a bunch of chaotic people. All of them probably drive him crazy.

As he walked through the hideout hall, he spotted him. A man cladded full in white robe, his blonde hair make it very easy to see in this dimmed hallway. He is staring outside the window. Focalor decided to peek out to see what is it he was staring at and he instantly knew who it was.

Solomon.

That child is capable of making everyone love him. He is after all the king. The leader of their army. So young yet so powerful. Even then that child will have to shoulder those burden and responsibilities over all the megidos working under him.

Focalor doesn’t know why forneus is so adore of Solomon but it is not his place to ponder. If anything he does feel a bit envious of the attention. His weird fleeting feeling he keep over the other man should be keep inside forever. He has no interest in letting him know about it. It would be his huge weakness if others to know about it. Even if he told forneus of his feeling would he even return it or would he trampled it down. That man only have Solomon in his eyes and heart.

“focalor are you okay?” the young king inquired him. He was exhausted by the many turn of events. He was still going through shock from that certain man.

“I am fine, how’s the other?” he want to make sure everyone else is still alive. It is his first priorities right now, he has no time to care for that person at the moment. 

He can see the sadness inside solomon’s eyes as if he knew he was hiding his true feeling. Before the child even said anything he hushed him off and went toward the others to check on any serious injuries. 

He knew what happened. He knew forneus was gone. Solomon didn’t need to tell him. He knew how focalor look at forneus. He knew but this is focalor’s problem and Solomon has no right to butt his head into it. He was already prepared that someday this would happen. He is a grown man in a battlefield. He knew things like this will happen.

You live and survive.

He can no longer see that man in his white robe walking around at the hideout. His blue eyes that have all his attention to Solomon. The blonde hair that drifted by the soft wind. That soothing laughter that echoed through his ear is also gone.

The man or rather the megido named forneus is no longer here.

Regret.

He grew to realize he has this weird pang of feeling inside his stomach. Is this the feeling of missing? He wonder.

Most of the others didn’t care what happened to forneus. He had never attached himself to others but Solomon yet here is focalor who found himself affected by this man.

**Author's Note:**

> It was sudden burst of ideas, so I had to jotted it down.


End file.
